


i need a little help

by NovaBean



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Graphic, Graphic Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Consensual, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sad, Season 2, Will - Freeform, Zombie Original Character, added, be, hurt liv moore, more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBean/pseuds/NovaBean
Summary: Liv is home alone. She is attacked and raped by an unknown zombie. He says he knows Blaine. Her team finds out when she doesn't come to work and they all work to help her recover.





	

Liv paced around the body in the morgue as Ravi was leaned over a tray of shining tools. She was starving as it had been a day since her last brain. Ravi came up to her with the bone saw and she took it with glee. Liv quickly sawed into the woman’s head and was soon taking out the pink, bloody organ with gloved hands. She placed it onto a metal plate and took it into the small kitchen. The brain was from a 36 year old woman. She worked in a grocery store and died in a car accident. The lady was fairly average so there wouldn’t be too much of a change in her behavior. Her name was Jill Centre, and was soon to be a delicious stack of brain pancakes. “Could you please keep that horrid meal away from my bagel?” asked Ravi with a distasteful look, he would never get used to Liv’s zombie diet. “Stop being so rude,” Liv giggled, eating the last few bites of her tabasco-covered brain pancakes, “It’s not like this is a new sight for you!” Ravi glared, “I wish it wasn’t a sight for me at all.” 

 

I am a-a-a-lready dead.

 

The day was going through easily, with murder free deaths. Ravi and Liv were cleaning up all the tools and putting away bodies. Liv wiped at her forehead and yawned with emphasis, “Oh, you can head out now.” Ravi said with his head in a cabinet, “Aww thanks, you’re so nice. See you tomorrow morning!” Liv said back, heavy with sarcasm. Ravi rolled his eyes with a smirk. Liv stepped up the concrete stairs with the clip, clop, clip of her heels. She passed through the dim bullpen, “See you tomorrow, Liv.” Clive said with his nose in a book. “See you tomorrow too!” Liv walked out to her car with that final goodbye.

 

“Finally! A night for relaxation!” Liv said to herself. Peyton was out for business, maybe for a week or two. Liv arrived at her apartment after a while. She got out and walked in. Liv went into the elevator and got to her floor. She walked through the door and placed her bag on the table. “Ahh! I thought the day would never end!” being around those cleaning chemicals really puts a toll on your brain. Her shoulders sagged with relief as she walked into her room to change. She put on a comfy pair of sweatshorts and a tank top. She rolled her neck and yawned as she walked to the kitchen for a quick snack of leftover brains from the woman she ate in the morning. 

 

She chomped down on the last few pieces when she was pulled from a daze by a knock, knock. “Be right there!” Liv called out. She wiped her mouth and threw the tupperware into the sink. Liv speed walked to the door, who could it be at this hour? Maybe it was Major, maybe Drake, or even Ravi? There was a chance of it being Peyton, that was a small chance. Liv opened the door, no one was there. She looked to the left down the hall, “Helloooo?” she called. Man was it a mistake, a huge one.  
Liv’s breath was cut off by a hand over her mouth. She started yelling and screaming, all the while kicking as the other hand kept her wrists together. The attacker pulled her into the apartment before anyone saw. The short vampire was still fighting out of the grasp. She looked up and was met with a huge, muscular man. He was pale with white hair, a zombie. His eyes were red and Liv’s were filled with scared tears. She needed to buck up to full-on zombie mode, and so she did. Liv fought hard against him in full-on zombie mode, but that was no use. The man was stronger. “What a pretty little thing,” he spoke in a gruff voice, “glad Blaine told me about you.” Blaine, the man that caused things to happen without even trying. 

 

He threw Liv into the table, frontside first. She was bent over the table, heaving in air. “You look great from the back! Really!” the intruder pushed himself up against her backside as Liv spazzed around uncontrollably trying to get away, only to be pushed harder against it. “Come on, trying to leave before the fun starts?” he sneered. Liv cried out, but no one answered her call. In mere seconds, two hand was crawling up the back of her shirt. Her bra was undone and it fell to the floor, along with Liv’s tears. Her body was giving up from the stress as her arms weakened. “Ooh, now I can have fun!” he whispered psychotically. Cold hands pressed on her breasts, massaging in circles. “S-stop!” Liv whimpered, only to be greeted back with a small laugh. “Not happening, it’s already too hot in here!” he chuckled. Liv shut her eyes, hoping someone would save her. It wasn’t like her to give up, but she was feeling like dirt in the current moment. She tried to think of other things, she’d be lucky to get out of this alive. Or at least she might. 

 

The man was grabbing her breasts aggressively, squeezing them like they weren’t part of a human, well sort of. He played with her nipples, “Ya like that, huh?” he asked with a growl. Liv was shaking, but not with pleasure. A hand was soon forced down her shorts, making Liv jump. She lifted her arms, “S-sto-op i-it! G-get off!” the bigger zombie grabbed her arms and started twisting them till Liv yelled. “That’s what happens. Next time I won’t stop.” he said in a serious tone. He groped the back of her ass painfully, Liv was sobbing. His hand went back into her pants, but he found it difficult to do anything with the clothes on, though. He pulled down her shorts and panties and huffed. “Mm, your ass looks better without anything on it.” Liv knew she could be fighting back but she couldn’t, even with that remark. She heard the unzipping of his pants and it sent a horrible tingly feeling through her body. “Calm down a bit, wouldn’t ya? If it makes you feel better, I have protection.” he mock-calmed. He ripped open the condom before putting it on. “I’m going in on 1..2..3!” with that he forced himself in. Liv screeched out in pain, it hurt emotionally, mentally, and physically.

 

For at least an hour, he was going in and out. It was horrible. “Mm, that was one of the best fucks I’ve had.” he said. “Well, bye I guess. Get your clothes on.” he said as he pulled his underwear and pants back up. Liv heard the door close pretty soon before she collapsed to the ground. Her sobs were ear-breaking. She grabbed her underwear and shorts while pulling herself up with the aid of her table. She limped to the couch where she weakly put the clothes on. Then she limped to her bedroom, where she huddled under blankets, crying and quivering. It was a hell of a fuckin’ night. 

 

Liv was questioning herself about calling someone. Should she? Should she not? The vampire shook her head, she wasn’t going to call someone. Liv was much too embarrassed.


End file.
